Update:Game Integrity: Pickpocketing
This week's update brings with it much of the content offered by the latest content poll. Additionally it sees the arrival of the most anticipated integrity change, which is the change to pickpocketing some NPCs. Plus there are a number of changes to mobile content (there's a Members Beta going on, by the way)! Grotesque Guardians Both Dusk and Dawn have had their health reduced from 600 to 450. Additionally, you can now purchase the Unlock Double Trouble: Slaying Dusk and Dawn now counts for two kills towards your task rather than one. Seaweed Spores The amount of Seaweed spores dropped by the creatures on Fossil Island has received a notable buff. Ancient wyverns will now drop up to a maxiumum of 24 (previously 12), Fossil wyverns will now drop up to a maximum of 12 (previously 6), Lobstrosities will now drop up to a maximum of 5 (previously 1), and Ammonite crabs will drop up to a maximum of 2 (previously 1). In addition, Seaweed spores now have a chance to randomly appear when you are diving in the shallow water off Fossil Island.” Cactus Spine Yield Players harvesting Cactus spines will now find that the harvesting works in a similar way to herbs, where the Farming level reduces the chance of using up one of the lives of the patch. At level 55 there is a 75% chance of using one of those lives with each pick, versus a 30% chance at level 99. You'll always receive a minimum of three spines. How Old Is Your Cat? Kittens now have a dialogue option to help inform owners of the age of their kitten. Travelling via Spirit Trees The option to Travel now replaces the Talk-to option on Spirit trees. This change will appear only for players who have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest. Note that access to the Spirit tree within the Gnome Stronghold requires access of the The Grand Tree as it always has done. Pet Rocks Askeladden now has a right-click option which allows you to claim multiple Pet rocks before completion of The Fremennik Trials. Werewolf Agility Buff The Werewolf Agility Course in Canifis now rewards players with twice the number of XP when handing in the stick. This sees the increase in Agility XP rise from 190 to 380. Picking Zygomites Both Zygomites and Ancient zygomites have had their Pick delay reduced. The Dramen Staff The Dramen staff now has a unique model to differentiate it from the regular Battlestaff. Catacombs of Kourend The option to Investigate the statue leading to the Catacombs of Kourend now replaces Read as the left-click option. This is to allow for easier access. If you were unaware, this change is among one of the integrity changes we first pitched at the end of last year. Our motive for this change is to deter players from auto-clicking pickpocketing NPCs. We have no desire to detrimentally impact existing Thieving XP rates, which is why you'll find that you need only perform one more action for every 28 successful pickpockets. It's also why the blackjacking method of training remains unchanged. Pickpocketing some NPCs around Gielinor will now yield Coin pouches instead of Coins. These are stackable, up to a stack of 28. Upon reaching 28 pouches in the stack you'll find that the NPC which yielded the pouches can no longer be pickpocketed until they've been opened. There is an Open-all option which allows for all pouches (of a particular type) to be opened at once. The NPCs which will always yield a Coin pouch instead of Coins are: Citizens, Farmers, Warriors (and Warrior women), Guards, Fremenniks, Knights of Ardougne, and Paladins. Menaphite thugs who have been Knocked-out will not give a Coin pouch, and will continue to yield Coins as they currently do now. NPCs which have a chance to yield a Coin pouch are: HAM members, Rogues, Cave goblins, Bandits (Kharidian desert), Watchmen, Gnomes, Heroes, and Elves. NPCs that currently yield a random number of Coins will still award that amount of Coins when opening the Coin pouch. Here's how it affects blackjacking. Menaphite thugs, Bearded Pollnivnian bandits, and Pollnivnian bandits will all yield Coin pouches when pickpocketed without having been Knocked-out. When they've been Knocked-out they'll yield Coins, just as they did prior to the update. For those of you with access to mobile, please do make sure you update Old School RuneScape as and when a new version is made live! Whilst it doesn't affect the actual in-game content, this is essential to ensuring that you benefit from the latest changes to the mobile build. *The login flow for existing players has been streamlined (be sure to update Old School RuneScape as mentioned above). *When searching for items in the bank, the chatbox will now also display a count of how many items have been found meeting the search criteria. This is especially helpful to players on mobile who are unable to see much of the bank due to the amount of screen covered by the keyboard. *After tapping the battery indicator to display your current charge percentage, you can now tap it again to dismiss this. *Quick-prayers can now be activated whilst the World map is minimised. *Some issues with overlapping interfaces on Tutorial Island have been addressed. *The logout menu now contains a link to our Support Centre, this is for platform compliance reasons. *You are now able to tap anywhere within the chatbox to continue dialogue with NPCs. The Tap to continue messaging proved quite annoying to navigate. Remember to make use of the Old School Mobile Testing forum to provide feedback and report any issues you encounter. Curious about testing Old School RuneScape on your device? Read the OSRS Mobile: Android Members Beta newspost for more information. *Bookcases in your PoH now use a menu interface to display books, rather than displaying them in the chat box. This change is unpolled, but borne through necessity. As the PoH bookcase code got longer and longer, due to the increased number of books available on the shelf, it hit a limit that meant it was no longer able to run for some players. We’ve therefore had to rewrite the code under the hood. While doing that, we’ve given it a more convenient menu display to replace the previous lengthy list sets of chatboxes. *When searching for items in the bank, the chatbox will now also display a count of how many items have been found meeting the search criteria. This is also detailed in the above mobile section, but it applies to desktop users too. *Players can no longer harvest produce whilst running away from patches. *The size of Holy sandals on female characters has been increased. *Pet General Graardor's inventory icon has been changed to make him look a bit less squashed. *Dharok's greataxe no longer stretches whilst the Infernal max cape is equipped. *A spelling error within the Abyssal book has been fixed. *The teleports between the Lumbridge swap shed and Zanaris now have Deadman teleport delays to match the delays of the Fairy ring network. *The Steel dragon Slayer assignment now respects the Dragon Slayer requirement added in last week's update. Turael will remove such tasks from people who lack the requirement, without applying a penalty. *The warning on the Bounty Target Teleport spell will now specify whether your target is in a single or multi-way combat area. This is in addition to informing you what level Wilderness they're in. Do remember that the spell puts you close to your target but does not guarantee that you'll land in the same kind of combat area (whether single of multi), nor the same Wilderness level. *The PvP World Rota is switching to Period B, the changes can be found here: PvP World Rota. *World 404 (Deadman Seasonal) has been removed. New AngelsScapes Designs! The official RuneScape merchandise store has been restocked with some existing designs, and now features an amazing new Assembler max cape design by AngelsScapes! Items that have been restocked include the original Max cape, and the Spirit shield designs. Player Merch Panel - Applications We feel that the RuneScape community have not always been given the merchandise opportunities that it deserves. We're keen on changing this, and we'd like you to get involved. We're looking for a number of UK-based Old School players with a passion for the game and creative ideas for merchandise to work with us to develop new designs and products for the official store. If you're interested please take the time to answer a few questions for us. Applications close 30th July. Please note that you will need to be: *Over 18 and able to provide identification to prove your identity. *UK-based (logistics-wise it's too difficult to involve overseas players, but as plans develop we intend to poll the wider community for their opinions, so you'll still get an opportunity to lend your voice). *Willing to travel to Jagex once or twice a year at your own expense (the merchandise store isn't able to offer travel expenses, but as we progress there might be gifts of merchandise instead). *Willing to provide regular feedback on product plans and designs via online platforms, emails, and phonecalls through the year. *Able to keep the information shared with you confidental , and must sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement to commit to doing so. Clearance Sale As part of the above plan to revamp the offerings of the store, we're holding a sale to help clear old stock to make way for new designs. A selection of tees and sweatshirts are now available for 30% off for a limited time only. This is your last chance to purchase many of these lines, as they'll shortly be removed from sale and will not be restocked! Discuss this update on our [http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?380,381,498,66025972 official forums], the community-led [https://www.reddit.com/r/2007scape/ 2007Scape Reddit], or the community-led [http://discord.gg/OSRS OSRS Discord] in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team